User blog:ItzSudriaXI/Season 4 Character and Episode Theories
Character Theories and Suggestions *Samuel - Now that Peter is in Rail Gate for 15 years, the LMS will need another heavy goods engine, and that engine is Samuel, a 2-8-2, with no number given to him, and he is painted in an Apple Green livery, and he is re-painted in an LMS Black Livery. He is a fill in for Peter while he is stuck in railgate, and he is the opposite of Peter in terms of personality. He is a very cheeky and devious engine, and makes out to be a very good companion for Diesel, and he is there the whole season possibly. *Emma - A new engine to help on the Branch Lines. A friendly 0-8-2, Tank Engine with a designated desire to get her work done. She isn't a replacement for everyone, but the salary has opened up enough budget to pick up a new engine. She is painted in a NWR Tuscany Yellow livery, with Onyx Black linings. She is given the opportunity to work for a very nice railway halfway through the season,and the board allow her to leave the Railway and pursuit other opportunities. Episode Suggestions *Dream - Samuel is new on the Island, and he's taking a heavy goods train up to Brendam Docks, but he was accidently put onto the wrong line, and infront of him, is Toby, and Samuel isn't able to stop. He crashes into Toby, and Toby is knocked out cold and won't wake up. He starts to dream, and hes taking a train up to Elsbridge, and at the Station is a little man named Alexander Jeffreys" and so a whole dialog is created between the two fighting, and Jeffreys blaming Toby for his death. Meanwhile on Sodor, the Signalman is being questioned by Joey and the Police about if this was an attempt at sabotage. It turns out, it actually was sabotage, because he tried to get Samuel off the Island due to a rivalry they had back in the day before Sam moved to the LMS. News spreads around the Island of the sabotage (Engines around the Island speak about the Sabotage, like Thomas, Edward and the other Nor'easters and Midi's. Toby is still arguing with Alexander Jeffreys, as Toby leaves Elsbridge Station with his train. Toby is casually steaming through the woods, as he hears behind him, Samuel with a heavy goods train headed to Brendam, he blows his whistle (The same scenario as before the dream, but in the dream) but can't stop and crashes in to the back of Toby, but right before Sam does, Toby wakes up. Toby speaks about his encounter with the other nor'easters, and he tells them "He's a horrible man who deserves to rot in hell". Toby realises that he shouldn't be worried about what happened with him and Jeffreys, and that he can't come back, as the curtains end on the episode. (I would love Victor to read this episode theory!) '(Alert: I will always be adding new edits and theories on to this blog, because i have more stuff to share in my mind, so don't think this is all there is about Season Four theories, because i still have more i will continue to add.)''' Category:Blog posts